


Ealdeen’s misery

by xNovilunium



Series: Secret whispers [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark Mage - Freeform, Elf, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy, M/M, Non-binary character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNovilunium/pseuds/xNovilunium
Summary: Ealdeen Feathersun, one of the best and youngest hunters in the whole kingdom, liked to play with their preys before putting an end to their agony. They liked to toy with them, liked to slice their skin and see the fear in their eyes at the sight of their beak mask and crow feathers, an equipment that had given them the nickname ‘Crow’.





	Ealdeen’s misery

Covered in blood from head to toe, they pulled the axe back from the throat of the ogre, a dash of warm red hitting their face. They let the creature bleed to death, waiting against a tree for their last breath.

Ealdeen Feathersun, one of the best and youngest hunters in the whole kingdom, liked to play with their preys before putting an end to their agony. They liked to toy with them, liked to slice their skin and see the fear in their eyes at the sight of their beak mask and crow feathers, an outfit that had given them the nickname ‘Crow’.

They removed their mask – the scent of flowers and other powders vanishing, replaced by the foul scent of the ogre – and closed their eyes, their head resting against the bark of a tree, waiting. It never was taking long for an ogre to die, but since they liked to make them agonize, Ealdeen had no other choice than to wait.

Curious animals had gathered around them when finally, as the sun was setting down, the corner of their lips twitched at the sound of the ogre’s last gasp.

“It was about time,” They said, pulling out from their satchel two vials, the last ones that had survived this encounter, and started to fill them. “I know a few people who would pay a lot of money for your blood. Two vials are enough for me to finish the month. You know, being a hunter isn’t easy every day. I could die tomorrow, and I wouldn’t even know. Hell if I hadn’t sliced your wrist I would be chatting with Death right now.”

Once the vials back in their satchel, they picked up their axe, put their mask back on and left the macabre scene without a single glance to the corpse behind them, whistling.

Their contract was clear; kill the ogre before it would reach the village, but Ealdeen couldn’t pass on the occasion to make more money. What the people didn’t know couldn’t hurt them, right? And Ealdeen needed that money. Not only to have a place where to sleep – beds in inns were comfortable, that they couldn’t deny it – but they needed to send some money to their family. They were the ones who needed it the most. For their mother, for their little sister and brother.

Life had been hard for them and their family since their father died, killed by mercenaries during a plundering. They were eight years old when it had happened, their brother and sister too young to remember that horrible night. Ealdeen had seen their father’s death, hidden in the hay, had seen his smile and his empty eyes when they sliced his throat laughing like madmen. On that night, Ealdeen had promised themselves to avenge their father, to make them pay for his death and the destruction of the village.

Five years later, an encounter had changed their way of living.

They couldn’t remember exactly when was the last time they’d seen their family, but they knew they were all safe and sound. Their little sister was today a beautiful young woman who would get married to a nice stable boy in a couple of weeks – and they hoped they’d be able to attend the wedding – and their little brother had taken over their father’s fields, both taking care of their mother while Ealdeen accepted contracts after contracts, risking their life to ensure they would never have to spend a day without food on their table.

A branch cracked behind them. They stopped, their hand already on their dagger, and waited, piercing eyes watching their surroundings. It could be anything; an animal, a person, a friend, a threat. Ealdeen was sure of one thing though, it couldn’t be another ogre, they were too loud. They knew something was there, close to them and spying on them, but didn’t see anything.

Then they felt it, a presence just behind their back. They grabbed their dagger as they turned around. They couldn’t help but gasped at the sight of the man in front of them, the blade on his throat.

“Hello, Crow,” He greeted them, his deep voice sending shivers down Ealdeen’s spine. Or was it his red eyes?

“Dalael.” Taller than them by a few inches, Dalael was a beautiful elf with long black hair as smooth as silk tied in a high ponytail, and tanned skin just like them. His red eyes though, weren’t common among his kind. They only were the result of his past choices, his love for the dark arts. A beautiful, but dangerous man whom Ealdeen had experienced it. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, of course,” He said tilting his head to the side. “Now, if you could put your dagger back on your hip, I would really appreciate it.”

“You’re asking now? Not using magic?” They removed their mask once more, feeling their cheeks flush slightly.

“I don’t need it, I know you’ll obey my every command,” He said, the back of his fingers brushing their blood-stained cheek. “This colour suits you perfectly. The scent though… Ahh, ogres’ blood is an infection.” He wiped his fingers on his coat, his black painted lips twisted in disgust.

“What do you want?” Ealdeen stepped back, brows knitted together. There was only one possibility to why Dalael was in front of them right now. He wanted only one thing; them. Or rather he wanted to make sure he still had a control over them.

“You know the answer pretty well, dear,” He walked to them until their back hit a tree and pressed his forearms on each side of their head. “And we both know you won’t resist me.”

Ealdeen hated how right his words were. This situation wasn’t a first time. Since they met him, a few months ago in a town far away from here as they were hunting a corrupted witch down, it would always end in the same way. Them squirming beneath him as he was tasting his blood, marking them. The mark on their left side was still burning from time to time, remembering them to whom they truly belonged, whether they wanted it or not.

Ealdeen had been a fool that night. A fool who had thought spending the night with a gorgeous elf wouldn’t hurt them, they would leave the town in the early morning and never see him again. They had heard so many stories about them, had met a few too, but none had had that effect on them. Had he already been using his powers on them at that moment when their eyes fell on him? They would never know. The only thing they knew was that they needed him. No matter how dangerous he was, no matter if they were going to die by his hands one day, Ealdeen couldn’t hide from him and would always fall back into his arms.

They sought danger, and one day, they would burn their wings by flying too close to him.

Dalael cupped their cheeks, his nose almost touching theirs, and pressed his body against theirs as he kissed them. A smirk crossed his face when their hands grabbed the collar of his coat, bringing him closer as they bit his bottom lip, their tongue seeking his. Their kisses were only teeth and tongue, violent and needy.

He slid his hands on their body, feeling each muscle respond to his touch, then grabbed their thighs and lifted them up against the trunk as they wrapped their arms around his neck. The ogre’s blood was staining his coat, the scent was unbearable, but for now, he had more important thing to care about.

His grin only grew wider when they whimpered as his lips left their mouth. They looked so beautiful with their eyes almost closed, their lips stained in black and their cheeks red under all that blood. So beautiful, and so submissive.

Without leaving their eyes, he brought a hand around their throat, loving the slight fear he could see in them, then let a sharp nail draw a red line on the side of their neck.

Ealdeen hissed at the pain. They feared what he was going to do just as much as they loved it. The sensation of him tasting their blood was both making their stomach churn and making them see stars behind their eyelids. They needed to feel it, needed to feel important to him even though they knew he was only using them. But for once, they wanted their silly wish to be true. Maybe in another universe, in under other circumstances, they would have been something different. In that other universe, Dalael wouldn’t be the bloodthirsty mage they knew. In that other universe, their relationship – if they could call what was happening between them a relationship – would be much healthier.

“Dalael.” They called him, fingers closed on the back of his head.

“Shh, my pet. Don’t move.”

He sank his nail a little deeper making them moan, then bit the wound, hard. He tasted iron on his tongue, warm and so, so good. He had tasted many kinds of blood during his long, long life, from many species, but human’s blood had always been his favourite. Ealdeen’s though was one of the rarest to make him feel so good, so powerful. He needed their blood. With only one gulp of it, he could do wonders. With more, he could destroy the world.

Dalael sucked their blood until he couldn’t feel them move against him, nor hear their sweet voice begging him for more, their legs so tight around his waist.

They didn’t stand on their legs when he brought them down, a side effect of his blood sucking, and fell on their side, dirt sticking to their face.

Dalael crouched before them, a trickle of blood staining his chin as his fingers played with a strand of their dark teal hair.

“Remember, my sweet pet,” He said tracing the wound on their neck, “No matter how many corpses you leave in your trail to trick me, no matter how many protection spells and charms Syldan puts on you, remember this Ealdeen; you are mine. I will always find you, wherever you are.”

He vanished in a puff of thick black smoke, his wicked laughter ringing into Ealdeen’s ears, the last thing they heard before everything went black around them.


End file.
